Mezar
Mezar (メザル Mezaru) is a Dark Mage and the only known foster son of Acnologia. He is known as The Second Coming of the Apocalypse (黙示録の再臨 Mokushiroku no Sairin), as he was responsible for the Destruction of what is known today as the Forgotten Lands and the awakening of the once dormant Dark Dragon Queen, Misklogia. Appearance While it is known he is legendarily old, Mezar takes the appearance of a young man in his early twenties. He possesses extremely sharp, pointy and messy black hair. It also covers one of his eyes. Concerning his eyes, they are usually seen expressionless, as if he held no interest in what surrounds him, and keen. As of color, they are black as well. He is not particularly tall, and stands at the height of 177 cm. His most unique feature is his strange tail, that is usually hidden by his vest, but he sometimes reveals when using it as a whip. His outfit follows the theme of darkness. It is completely black, with only white fur on the collar and a white, long sash that has a knot in the front. It is composed of a black top and black puffy pants, all of it covered with a black cape on the back. He also wears earrings and necklaces. He's been seeing three necklaces throughout the series: one whose pieces have the same design as the earrings. A second one possesses five black beads on the front. The last one shares a resemblance to his tail's end. Personality History Magic and Abilities .]] 'Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic' (冥の滅竜魔法 ''Yami no Metsuryū Mahō): Being a Darkness Dragon Slayer, the user has the ability to eat and produce darkness from his body. Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic is good at both close range and mid range combat making it very deadly. Darkness incinerates anything it comes into contact eroding it, as well as implying gloom around the user. Mezar revealed that darkness can be found in the hearts of others, and, because of that, he can consume the dark energies inside of others to increase his powers. However, those with a pure heart are immune to Mezar's dark influence, even though according to him, there is no such thing as a "pure heart". *'Darkness Dragon's Roar '(闇竜の黒怒気 Yamiryū no Kurodoki): The Darkness Dragon Slayer's signature Roar, incorporating the element of darkness. The user gathers darkness in his/her mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him/her. The special ability of this particular roar is that or rotting anything on its way. Mezar's particular roar has the tendency of behaving like a gaseous substance, being able of spreading through airspace in a slow rate but with equal effects on the surroundings. .]] *'Darkness Dragon's Black Wrath (闇竜の黒怒気 Yamiryū no Kurodoki): Mezar unleashes a black/purple, smoke-like miasma that radiates outward from him. The umbra immediately ages and rots anything that it comes into contact with. It can move fast enough to strike even the fastest of mages. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continues until the target's afflicted area had been amputated. Another notable aspect of the ability is that Mezar can control its speed. This spell can even dissolve certain spells, while some top-tier defensive or barrier spells and/or seals can only be partially damaged or can even remain untouched. Under normal circumstances, Mezar is protected from the effects of his own ability, as he himself consumes darkness to gain power. *Darkness Dragon's Umbra '(闇竜の本影 ''Yamiryū no Hotei): Mezar releases a gigantic stream of darkness power that targets a large area, deteriorating and destroying whatever is on its way. Equipment Relationships Trivia *"Mezar" is Turkish for "Sepulcher". Quotes Major Battles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Antagonist